Kizuna (Bonds)
by MoonSpirit13
Summary: A broken, single mother who can only be cheered up by her daughter. A distressed, guilty father who has been keeping tabs secretly on his family. Can their daughter bring them together? Or will they always be like that? And how will she deal with all this? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kizuna (Bonds)

Chapter 1

"Mommy, Mommy, look! I caught a caterpillar." A young redheaded girl with doe, pink eyes, wearing a green frock that came till her scabby knees, of about five years ran towards a blonde woman whose eyes mirrored her daughter's. She seemed to be in her early twenties. The woman put her book down and turned around to look at her daughter and saw that she indeed had caught a dull green caterpillar. Yui smiled at her daughter, Akari's antics. The redhead looked at her with excitement dancing in her eyes. She asked excitedly, "Can I keep it?" with a big toothy grin. Yui nodded and said, "Sure of course, sweetie." Akari hurriedly turned around and ran into her room.

Unlike most children, she wasn't afraid of bugs and insects. She wasn't even afraid of the dark. Yui was proud of her daughter for being brave. She sometimes reminded her of **him.** The platinum blonde shuddered a little. But how couldn't Akari remind her of **him** when she was **his** daughter. Yui sighed. Thinking about that… creature always scared her. How could someone so handsome be so demonic? This tells that appearances can be very deceiving.

Yui shook her head and continued reading her book. **He** may have turned her life upside down but just like every cloud has a silver lining, something good came out of that as well. She smiled when she thought of her little girl. Her daughter may have been result of a rape but she still loved Akari with all her heart.

No matter what **he** had done to her in the past, she will not let **him** ruin hers and Akari's future, Yui thought with determination. However, the young woman was surprised that **he** or the **others** hadn't managed to find her in the last five years. Of course, it wasn't like she ungrateful or anything, still it seemed suspicious. Yui sighed and got up to take a walk in the small garden outside their comfortable house. Since today was Sunday, she didn't have to go to work at the café.

She walked down the stone path and took a look around. The garden wasn't anything special but the blonde felt comfortable there. She was lucky that she had managed to rent a place like that. In the start, it had been difficult for her to find a place to live when she had escaped from that hellhole with the help of a certain silver-haired vampire but she managed to get a place anyways. Seems people did take pity on young, helpless, knocked-up teenagers, Yui mused.

The woman stayed outside for a while until it began to darken. She went in the kitchen prepared dinner for both herself and her daughter. When she called her daughter to dinner, she didn't answer. Yui called again but the young redhead didn't answer. The blonde grew worried and went to check in on her daughter in her room and found that she was fast asleep. When Yui reached her bed in an attempt to wake her up, she found a drawn picture lying beside her. It seemed that she had been drawing before going to sleep. When she looked closely at it, her heart skipped a beat. She picked up the drawing and stared hard at it. It seemed that her eyes hadn't betrayed her as she first thought.

The drawing wasn't very clear as it was done by a five year old but still it was very good considering her age. It showed a tall, young man with unruly red hair and pale skin. His facial features were not very clear but Yui could to bright green eyes. He seemed to be smiling He was wearing a white shirt with buttons opened all the way down the chest and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He was also wearing a black blazer along with pants of the same color; however the right leg was rolled up to his knee. The young woman gulped when she saw the picture. How could her little girl draw something like this? How did she know that person? Well, she was going to find about it at dinner.

She put the drawing down and gently awoke her daughter, who groaned and her doe, red eyes fluttered as she awoke. "Mmm…Mama? What…time is…it?" Akari said, stifling a yawn. Yui smiled, momentarily forgetting about the picture. She ruffled her daughter's hair and said gently, "Time to get up, sleepy head. It's dinnertime." The redhead nodded and got out of her little bed and went to the bathe with red covers on it. Almost everything in her daughter's room seemed to be red. It was her favorite color after all. Just like **him**. After Yui got out of her room, with troubling thoughts, Akari soon followed suite except that she wasn't having troublesome musings like her mother. After they both ate dinner chatting about different things, Yui got up and did the dishes. Then she decided to interrogate Akari about the drawing.

"So, I saw the drawing you made earlier. I must say I am very impressed though where did you get the idea?" The blonde asked sitting beside her daughter on the sofa. She was currently watching her favorite anime on the television. Akari looked up from the screen and at her mother as she answered, "Oh, you mean Tomato-kun? You see, as I was drawing, a picture popped into my head and I drew it. Since his hair was so red like mine, I named him Tomato-kun since I couldn't give him my name." she giggled at the last part. Yui looked relieved that her daughter didn't know a thing about the subject of her drawing. "You sure have a creative imagination. That's my girl." She ruffled her daughter's hair proudly who just gave her a big toothy grin, both of them unaware of the figure who was watching them both longingly through the window discretely with his emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kizuna (Bonds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I only own my OC and the plot.

Chapter 2

2 Years Later

It was evening as a seven year old Akari in her school uniform sat on the grass in the corner of a playground with her head between her knees. She seemed depressed. Her long, curly red hair which was blonde at the tips was tied into two pigtails which hung down her shoulders and stopped at her midriff. She wasn't making any noise but her torso was shaking uncontrollably. She was so occupied with sobbing that she failed to notice someone walk towards her. She only looked up when she heard a young man clear his throat. Her pale face was flushed as she was embarrassed that someone had found her in this pathetic state. Her pink eyes were almost red from all that crying. She also had a small bruise on the corner of her forehead. Her brows knitted together when she looked at the stranger. He had messy brownish red hair with blonde tips. Since he was wearing sunglasses, which she didn't know why he was wearing them at such an hour, she couldn't see his eyes. He had pale skin, sort of like hers, and had a small smile playing on his lips. He was wearing a black jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath and a red scarf around his neck. He had done on black pants with red and black sneakers. He looked like a high school student.

Akari pouted and asked rather angrily, "Do you need something, Mr.?" The young man seemed a little taken aback be her tone. He frowned a little before saying, "Hey I just wanted to ask that why a little girl like you, was moping in the corner of a playground at this time of the hour? No need to bite." The girl looked away and said harshly, "Well, it's none of you concern, so mind your beeswax." The boy rolled his eyes and walked away before muttering frustrated, "Tch, brats these days are so annoying!"

The young girl felt bad for treating the stranger like that. It wasn't his fault that she was feeling angry yet she took out all her frustration on him. That wasn't right. So before the teenager had gone ahead, Akari called out to him, "Umm, wait, Mr.!" He stopped and turned around a little to hear what the girl had to say. The redheaded girl looked down and bit her bottom lip tensely and said hesitatingly, "Well…I shouldn't have talked to you like that earlier. I...I'm sorry."

The young man stared at her curiously until he noticed a bruise on the corner of her forehead. He walked towards her and crouched down on the ground so that he was the same level as her and asked lowly, "Hey, brat, how did you get bruised?" Akari looked up confusedly until she realized what he was talking about. Her dainty, little hand immediately shot up to her forehead where she got hurt and rubbed it slightly. She winced in pain as it still hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and frowned. When the stranger saw that she wasn't going to reply, he said in a gentler voice, "Well, it doesn't matter but you should get home and put ice on it or something. That should make you feel better." He got up and stuck out his hand towards her. She looked confused for a moment before she took it and got up herself. A second later she gasped and pulled back her hand. The redheaded teenager raised an eyebrow at her action. Akari blinked and explained, "Sorry, it's just that your hand was so cold." The boy just said "Oh" and turned around to walk away a second time though this time, Akari didn't stop him. She really wanted to know his name but her mother had told her not to get too friendly with strangers.

Akari stood up and picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulders. She stood still for a moment as she watched the boy go further and completely disappear from her range of view before she too left the playground and started walking in the direction of her house. The reason she was crying was that at school, she had simply been minding her own business when a boy from her class, Sousuke, decided to annoy her. At first, she ignored him but when he started to hit her, she retaliated back with a hard punch. The redhead was more physically capable than most children. Seeing Sousuke in pain gave her a little satisfaction but it made her feel guilty as well. Unfortunately, the teacher entered the classroom at the exact same time and though that it was Akari who was bullying Sousuke and not the other way around. The teacher didn't listen even when the girl tried to explain the situation to her and so, in the end, Akari got detention while Sousuke got off easily with an apology from the redhead. This was how she got that bruise. The girl clenched her teeth together in frustration. It wasn't like it was the first time this kind of thing happened. All the teachers hate her because she doesn't work hard enough while the students love to make fun of her. It was always the same. That's why she didn't have any friends. The only person she could trust was her mother.

The young redhead was so pre-occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had reached home. Akari chuckled at herself. She rung the bell and waited for her mother to answer the door. She should be at home right now since she came back from work around this time.

Soon, Yui came and answered the door so her daughter could come in. She was very worried since it was pretty late for Akari to come back from school. She hoped her daughter was alright.

Akari came in looking tired and dropped her bag on the chair. She looked at her mother and grinned and said, "Tadaima, Ka-chan!" to which Yui replied, "Okaerinasai, Musume-chan." However her gentle voice changed to a more worried one when she asked, "Why did you come so late today? I was really worried." The redhead rubbed her head shyly before answering, "Well, I kinda got into a fight which led to a detention. Sorry." Yui sighed and shook her head. This wasn't the first time Akari had gotten detention. Her teachers always said the same to her whenever she went to Akari's Parent Teacher Conference; 'Akari can do better if she didn't waste her time pranking and fighting.'

"Anyways, go and wash yourself up and then come back in to the kitchen to get lunch, alright?"Yui said and Akari nodded but before she could go to her room, her mother noticed the bruise and said, "Oh my! Akari, did you get hurt during the fight?" Akari muttered, "Yeah. Can you give me some ice to put on it?" as she remembered the stranger's advice.

The blonde nodded and immediately got an ice pack out of the freezer. She sat on the chair at the kitchen table and beckoned her daughter to come forward. Akari sat beside her mother on another chair who leaned forward to press the ice pack against the bump that was now formed on the young girl's forehead. At first, the redhead winced slightly but didn't do anything to stop her mother. After rubbing for a while, Yui put the ice pack away and asked softly, "Well, does it feel better now?" Akari nodded and got up to leave before muttering, "Thank you, Ka-chan." She then went to her room.

By the time she had taken a bath, eaten her lunch, done her homework as much as she could, did some drawing and then finally going to bed at night, Akari had forgotten completely about the redheaded young man. She didn't even mention him to her mother. Before she fell completely asleep though, she thought she saw a pair of green eyes outside her window looking straight at her but since it was so dark outside, she couldn't be sure since she didn't technically see anyone. She brushed it off and went into a deep slumber, not noticing the figure that was crouching by her window and looking at her fondly. Slowly, he whispered to himself, "Good night, Akari."

 **Please read and review everyone. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. See, the thing is, school's just started and I pretty much don't have time for other stuff. I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Once again, I'm sorry!

On with story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I only own my OC and the plot of this story.

Chapter 3:

 _School is so boring_ Akari mused. _What's the point of studying, anyways? How are we supposed to remember all those annoying facts!_

She was currently sitting in her bedroom doing her homework on her own as her mother was working right now in a café. She always brought delicious pastries and other desserts from there. The redhead still didn't remember the name of the place where her mother worked just like she didn't remember what four times seven was which was question she was trying to solve. She shook her head furiously and gripped the pencil even tighter. "Tch, Second Grade is so hard." Akari muttered to herself.

After a while she gave up on all the questions she couldn't do and did the ones she knew the answers to which were only a few. She then started working on English at which she was somewhat good at, surprisingly. When she was done with her homework, she got up from her bed and took out her sketchbook from the drawer beside her bed. She flipped through the pages and looked at all her sketches. Despite being just seven-years old, Akari was an amazing artist for her age. Her mother and even her teacher's said so. But her teachers also said that she should pay as much time as she pays to her studies as she does to her art though the little redhead always ignored the latter part. While flipping through the pages, she stopped at one particular drawing. It showed a boy with red hair just like hers with bright green catlike eyes. He had pale skin also resembling hers and aristocratic features. The drawing was pretty detailed for a seven year old but the pink-eyed girl was an art genius. She stared at the drawing for a while as it was one of her favorites. She felt as if the subject of the drawing held some importance to her but she didn't know what it was. She had only drawn it on a whim. Sighing exasperatedly, she flipped towards a new page in her sketchbook to draw something else. -o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Alright, good work, Yui. See you tomorrow." Aria, Yui's employee, said to her as her shift in the cafe ended. The blonde smiled and said, "Sure, bye" as she stepped outside the backdoor of the café called 'Hot n Cold'. She had been working there for almost six years now. Since her education hadn't been complete, she wasn't able to get a job but Aria had been really kind to her to give her work at her café. She was a lifesaver.

The evening air was chilly as she walked towards her house. Her workplace wasn't very far from where she lived. That was one of the advantages of working in 'Hot n Cold'. Since Akari was really young, she couldn't leave her alone for a long time but thanks to her neighbor, Ms. Lee, the blonde didn't have to worry about that as her kind neighbor could keep watch on her little ball of fireworks while Yui worked. She was indeed grateful for that. Suddenly, the young woman halted. She felt as if someone was following her. She stopped to look around the busy street but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shook her head and continued walking. As she neared her house, she heard someone chuckling behind her. It was a deep, male voice. The petite woman turned around to look for the source of the sound but what or rather who she found immobilized her on the spot. She had never expected to see that face again in her entire life. _The diabolical face that was the cause of most of her nightmares._

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Please read and review everyone. Hope you like it!


End file.
